Betrayal Knows My Name
by CayCay1996
Summary: Ash was always kept on lock down so when a certain Hybrid walked into her life and showed her the depths of passion it was just her luck to get pregnant. Only her fortune has never been good and as betrayal and lies pile up around her she learns that trust is hard to come by and when love blooms in unlikely places she learns the heart wants what the hearts tter than summary
1. Stay

**_"If no one in the entire world cared about you, did you really exist at all?"_**

**_- Tessa Gray_**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I snarled. Disdain rolled from my lips and anger stormed through my pale blue-green eyes as I glared at the witch in front of me. "Look at me, gap tooth, when I decide to talk to your sorry ass." I took a step towards her and she held her gaze with me, never wavering. "Where do you get the audacity to link me to you? I don't care if your sister died, I have a life to live and precautions to take, Sophie." My hand drifted to my stomach out of habit. It was smooth flat I had only began gaining even a few pounds, it was still so early on in my pregnancy and the last thing I needed was the stress of this bitch.

Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed at me, a dangerous glint shinning in them. "We have a plan. Klaus will get you back he will keep you safe and we will keep our part of the bargain as long as you keep yours. It's already taken hold. Elijah brought my sister to me, he will sway Klaus." She paused looking me over, "It's not like anyone told you to get knocked up by a psychotic, maniac who values little in the people around him." Anger boiled in me and I felt it stir the wind around me my midnight black hair whipping around my face and a true flicker of fear flashed through Sophie's eyes as she reached a gentle hand out to me. "Calm down, getting worked up isn't good for the baby.. I... I know what you are capable of you don't need to remind me." Sophie grumbled softly.

The air calmed down my wavy dark hair falling back down as I swallowed hard smoothing down my shirt. "Don't forget your place Sophie. You may have trapt me down here but had I needed to leave I would have. I do not follow ancestral magic this shit cementary means nothing to me." I turned on my heel walking through a small corridor and sitting down on the stone bench I had spent hours occupating just moments before my argument with Sophie. I knew I needed to calm down but it was hard as hell given the circumstances.

I'm Ashiara. A crazy name if ever there were one. I'm a witch with a nasty habit of biting off more than I can chew. Like that faithful night eight weeks ago when I decided that sleeping with the infamous original hybrid would be harmless. I was sorely mistaken and it seemed every waking second served as a reminder that I was mistaken. Niklaus wants nothing to do with me not much of a surprise there and I have Elijah his older brother fighting his very hardest to get me the hell out of here. Which has proven difficult since it seems Niklaus is either paranoid my pregnancy is a trick to draw him in and use him or he just doesn't want anything to do with me at all. A far cry from the man I slept with eight weeks ago. Given we weren't by any means pillow talk and romantic gestures but there was a moment, a flicker, a light. The point was there was something and it screamed tenderness and compassion. It just couldn't come out. Those blue gray eyes have haunted me since that night and they were haunting me now. A shiver ran up my back as I leaned down and laid on the bench a sigh escaping my lips.

How had all of this come to pass? Everything was going great before these witches. I had everything I ever could have wanted. A loving boyfriend, a family who adored me, friend I could rely on and as I lay here my heart racing I wondered briefly where they were now. I had always thought they would be the ones to find me not one of the Originals.

A tear slipped out of my eye and I hastily wiped it away. They were gone. My family and my friends had left me. If they wanted to find me they could have, they could have cast a tracking spell anything. The secret weapon these witches so feared had no control over me. I did not belong to the Quarter neither did I use their source of magic. None of my family did which meant they deliberately chose not to come to New Orleans and find me. Two more tears. Damn these hormones. I wiped them both away and took a trembling breath. Crying didn't change anything/ Even if I laid here and sobbed I would still be here alone praying that Elijah came through with convincing Niklaus to take me in. Hell at this point Santa fucking Clause could take me in I just wanted out of this place.

"Come on. We're going home." I jumped looking up to see Elijah looking down at me concern etched in his features. Then his words registered to me and I swung my legs around relief filling me as I launched into his arms hugging him.

"You will not regret this I promise." I choked out and Elijah stiffened under my grasp before relaxing and awkwardly squeezing my back.

"You are family now. I would have taken you back no matter what." He stated as if this were obvious fact and my doubt was insulting. He pulled back and smiled kindly for the briefest of moments. It was a small smile one that made me wonder if he did it often. Then a flash of Klaus' smile appeared in my mind and it was as if my heart melted around the edges before hardening again. I swallowed and nodded at Elijah not trusting my voice. Because if I speak I'm afraid my voice will break and all of my fears of being abandoned or for my unborn baby will rush into me again and if that happens I don't think I'll ever be able to mend myself back together.

* * *

><p>"He's taking a long time." I looked over at Elijah worrying at my bottom lip. I had arrived at the old plantation styled home hours ago and while I wish to say it was beautiful and modern on the inside it was obvious this place had gone a long time without an owner and dust covered a hell of a lot of things. I popped my back and Elijah glanced up at me.<p>

"You should really sit down, Niklaus will come home. There's no need to worry I assure you." I found no comfort in Elijah's words as I sat down beside him. I felt like I was always on some emotional roller coaster, apparently being pregnant did that to you. I leaned into Elijah's side and glanced over at the door just as it opened. It seemed every time I saw Klaus he was more beautiful than the last. I looked at his tousled dark dirty blonde hair and his blue gray eyes. They were guarded at the moment as he strode in with ease. He glanced into the pallor and his eyes fell on me and Elijah a brief storm brewed in them but as I pulled away from Elijah they ebbed. I looked up into those eyes curiously cocking my head to the side a silence descended upon us.

"You seem to be already making yourself at home." He commented after clearing his throat.

"No, I-" I took a deep breath shaking my head and stood up still standing so much smaller than Klaus. "I know this is your home. I planned on going back to Shreveport to my parents." I had to get out of New Orleans. I wasn't even three months pregnant yet and already things were going left.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. If your that far from Sophie things could go... Wrong." Klaus interjected a faint smirk on his face. My brows knit together as I shook my head.

"I have a family I can't just stay here." I replied trying to remain calm. I had just gotten out of an old musty prison I didn't do it just to upgrade to a slightly better one.

"Your family haven't come for you yet it seems. So they can wait a little longer." Klaus replied diplomatically and I felt it like a stab in the heart. He was right my family hadn't even cared enough to show up but yet here I am ready to run back to them.

"Niklaus! Show her some compassion. You needn't be so ruthless with your words sometimes." Elijah scolded but I shrugged him off. Klaus had a point. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I shook my head.  
>"Klaus is right. They haven't made any moves to come find me, they must not be that worried." I said softly walking over to the large bay windows and looking out at the woods that loomed on the right side of the house. I crawled into the window seat and sat leaning against the window. "I'll find somewhere-" I began.<p>

"You will stay. That baby is our family which essentially means you are as well." Klaus inserted sitting down at the edge of the window seat. His hand covered my knee and I stared down at it. "We will keep you safe Ashiara."

"Ash. I always go by Ash." I smiled absently and looked back outside to the forest. "I will stay." I said just to feel control because quiet frankly Klaus had an ego that smothered anything else. It was easy to feel like I was just being dragged along. "But after I'm unlinked to Sophie, I have to go home." I lift my eyes from Klaus' hand to his eyes as if that will make him understand. "It's true they haven't shown up or apparently made an attempt to reach out but their still my family. I at least deserve answers."

"Ash, they never came for you. The answers you get may not be the ones you seek." Klaus said after some moments of thought. He squeezed my knee gently. "Take it from me, when your family betrays you it hurts worse than anything else. Perhaps you should consider just calling them or waiting it out. If they care they will come." I wanted to tell him that waiting was just as bad, because if they never called or reached out at all it would break me. I pursed my lips and nodded slightly as if just to put the subject to rest. I looked up to see Klaus staring at me intensely and I followed his eyes to see he was staring at my right hand which was gently tracing lines over my stomach. I hadn't even noticed I was doing it. It was happening more and more often as if on instinct.

His hand reached out almost touching my stomach before he pulled back and stood abruptly. "Well the witches of the Quarter have made tonight a very trying night. You should go to bed." I opened my mouth to object but Klaus glared over at me. "Its not up for debate go to sleep Ash." He disappeared in the next moment before I could reply and a swoosh of air left my lips as I looked up at baffled by Niklaus constant range of changing emotions.

"He'll come around." Elijah spoke from behind me and I shrieked jumping up and Elijah chuckled. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He assured me placing a hand on the small of my back as he led me up the stairs. "Klaus will come around, he's battling his own demons right now but he'll come around. Regardless I will be here Ash and I will always protect you." He vowed.

The difference between the two brothers were astounding and I nodded my eyes feeling very heavy suddenly as I yawned. "It's a lot to take in." I said softly leaning into Elijah and he scooped me into his arms before opening a door and laying me down on a large fluffy bed that I sunk into comfortably. Elijah turned on his heel and I reached out grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Elijah." I mumbled. "For being there and saving me when the people I trusted most had left me alone."

* * *

><p>So thoughts? I'd love a review, follow, and favorite I have a lot planned for this story quiet honestly.<p>

All rights and characters belong to The Originals except for my personal OC's

-xoxo Cayla


	2. Sinning with You

_**"You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit."**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

I rolled over on my side and yawned cuddling into my pillow despite the heat in the room. "Awake yet love?" I sat up looking over at Klaus through my tangles of dark hair and smacked my lips sleepily. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted to me and my mouth watered as I rubbed my eyes and crawled out from under my covers.

"Is that food?" I asked with a one track mind solely focused on eating and Klaus smirked nodding at me.

"It is. I thought you'd be hungry." His stormy blue eyes captured mine as I stumbled across the floor and grabbed the plate he held out for me before crawling back into the bed and taking a big bite of bacon a moan escaping my lips. "That good?" He grinned wider.

I smiled through a mouthful of food and swallowed. "You know I figured Elijah would be the whole breakfast in bed kind of guy. Not that I'm not thankful." I smiled taking another bite. Klaus' smile disappeared and his jaw tightened. What the hell had I said wrong now? "Or maybe not, I'm tired." I said by way of excuse trying to smooth things over.

"Elijah bailed." He said softly and I looked over at him my eyes widening. His words played in my ears again from only moments before. I opened my mouth to speak but Klaus apparently wasn't done. "I know, we both thought he would stay but Elijah didn't sign up for this love. We couldn't really expect him to stay." He walked over sitting on the edge of my bed and I nodded at him taking a bite of french toast.

"I know I just... I thought he would stay..." I looked up at him feeling fear clutch at my chest. If Klaus left too I wouldn't have anything left. As if reading this fear he smiled at my faintly.

"I"m not going to leave." He said simply standing up. I didn't want to admit the amount of relief that poured through me. I didn't want to admit how much it bothered me that I might have to resort to my parents. I still wasn't over what they had done by leaving me at the hand of the Quarter witches.

"That night." I began my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Klaus snickered and my cheeks turned a deeper red as I cleared my throat. "I don't want you to think that you should be obligated to um... Do anything. Neither of us really planned for this." I grumbled out and Klaus lifted my chin to study my eyes.

"Anything I do, I don't do from obligation I do simply because I want to." He assured me. "We may not have planned what happened but this baby... It can change things... A lot of things for the both of us." I nodded not wanting to interrupt him. "I am taking precautions to ensure this city will be our home. I swear to you and this baby that it will be."

"Why is this city so important to you?" I asked him quietly. "We could leave after I'm unlinked to Sophie we could start from scratch in a place much safer. Why is being here so important to you?"

"Marcel has everything I've ever wanted. I made him in my image and he exceeds everything I am. He has loyalty, sanctity, and a true home. If I am to start a family why not start it with those very things?" He asked a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"There is no _if _Niklaus I am having your baby. Can't you build those things on your own?" I asked him and his eyes flashed with pain and anger.

"I am not exactly everyone's favorite Original by far." He said and by his tone I knew he wanted this conversation to be over. As I said before I always bite off more than I can chew so when I should shut my mouth I never quiet do just that.

"I know you've done things that have made people call you a monster but your not. I can see it in the way you-"

"What do you know?!" He yelled jumping to his feet and glowering down at me. "Do not even begin to think you know the first thing about me because you don't. We met and slept together so now we are in this predicament but make no mistake you are here because you are pregnant with my baby. This isn't some twisted version of The Cosby Show. I am the bastard and the big bad wolf all rolled up into one. You should know your place."

I felt my own temper rise and I stood up grabbing him by collar of his shirt and pulling him down to meet my gaze, "Fuck you." I snarled. "I am not one of your play things damn it regardless of how things came to be I am still carrying _our _child and you will treat me with respect."

Niklaus looked at me shock ringing through his expression as I released him and stormed out of the room. "And FYI," I bellowed storming down the steps and walking into the kitchen. "I never had the fucking allusion that we were some couple that just created happily ever after." I yanked out the cranberry juice and grabbed a glass grumbling. I had slept in only a t shirt that barely brushed my thighs and I was glad as I felt the sweltering heat in this house. ":And would it kill you to get central air and heating? God damn!" Now I was just ranting and Klaus was suddenly sitting on the counter looking down at me. "Stop staring at me with those condescending eyes. Hot or not, you can be such an ass sometimes." I grumbled.

"You think I'm hot?" He smirked

I gestured to my stomach, "I think its pretty clear what I thought about you or we wouldn't be in this whole situation now would we?" I snapped.

"Point taken." He smiled leaning down closer to me and touching the bridge of my nose where it had slightly crinkled in my rage. "You know I believe I find you cute when your pissed." This only further fueled my anger.

"Cute?" I looked at him exasperated. "I don't want you to find me fucking cute I want you to take me seriously. This isn't a joke." His eyes were lit with amusement and I was struck again by how attractive he was I hadn't noticed he was only wearing pajama pants. His chest was bare and the tattoo over his shoulder caught my attention. I felt my cheeks heat up again and I cleared my throat trying to grasp the anger that was slipping. Damn hormones they ruled every fucking thing.

"You like it." He whispered softly leaning into my ear, his breath tickling me and sending a shiver down my spine. "You could just admit it." He ran his fingers over my shoulder and I pulled back glowering at him.

"Don't toy with me I can't control all my emotions its not exactly my fault their running haywire." I grumbled sipping my juice again.

"No but I-" His phone went off and annoyance painted his face as he answered it. "What?" He asked looking away from me it was quiet for a moment before he stifled a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll be there in a moment mate." He hung up and I looked at him curiously. "Business." He said shortly hopping off the counter and disappearing upstairs. I sagged against the fridge in relief. Moments with Nik left my mind muddled and I lost track of what was important and what was not. I had to keep on a game face, and hold him at arms length because boys like him were designed to destroy girls like me.

* * *

><p>I twirled my spaghetti and took a bite curled up in the small alcove in the upstairs library. I had a book open and was reading just as the sun began its descent into the sky. Of course this book did what all other books did for me. Remind me that my life was far from the fairy tale I had always envisioned. Example A) The girl got the guy and they fell madly in love THEN they DECIDED to have the baby. Example B) Their parents and friends were all there an ecstatic about the union I seemed to get all of the drama sections of the book. The scandal and mystery but not much of anything else. "Ash." Nik called from downstairs. He had been gone since this morning and I had just gotten him off his mind when he made his way into the library of course. Of-fucking-course. I sighed and shut my book.<p>

"Nik how nice of you to come home." I said tartly. Damn where had that come from? I had meant to be cool and indifferent not bitter as hell.

"I had things to do Ashiara surely your not bitter about my absence you seemed to say you knew we were by no means together in a familial way at least at this point." A part of me wanted to comment on exactly what he meant by _at least at this point _but I showed some amount of self restraint and self respect.

"It just gets lonely." I said quietly as if afraid to speak too loudly. Well so much for self respect I sounded like a whining twit at this point. I was waiting for him to poke fun at me but instead he looked down at me a tenderness in his eyes.

"I know." He murmured. "I'm sorry, there's no one else here but I can't help but be preoccupied with necessities."

This was worse I felt like a child. "I wish Elijah was here." I grumbled leaning my head against the wall. He growled just about to say something when the doorbell rang and I stood up stretching. "You expecting somebody?" Klaus asked amusement lacing his features his mood swings could give anyone whiplash and I shook my head at him.

"Um no." I answered starting out of the room but Klaus quickly caught up to me. "No one should know we're here if your not expecting someone the last thing I need is for you to open the door to unwanted company." He grabbed a hand to stop me but I evaded his touch.

"I live here too now. I don't want to stay cooped up it could easily be Sophie or Elijah. Don't worry so much." Niklaus snorted and I rolled my eyes. "It's just a-" I opened the door and words died on my lips. I stared out in horror as my knees trembled and a scream ripped through my throat and pierced the air.

My mother lay on the doorstep her throat ripped out, my father was hanging over the railing a gaping hole in his back, my two brothers were nailed onto the pillars of the porch their throats and wrists slight and savage bite marks covering their torsos. My eyes fell over to my sister her stomach sliced open and a small dainty blood covered hand showing. She had been eight months pregnant, bile rose in my throat as lastly I looked on the front lawn where my boyfriend's body lay his head a few feet away. My two closest friends were both sprawled out close to each other their necks twisted at an awkward angle and their legs twisted in impossible ways.

My legs trembled as I screamed tears pouring down my face and I ran to my mother but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back. "NO!" I screamed a sob escaping my lips as the wind blew past me hard and my legs kicked. Thunder rolled in the distant and Klaus pulled me close to his chest dragging me from the scene. "Let me go I have to save them!" I sobbed. They couldn't be dead. There was no way they could be gone. They had been everything to me.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I looked up just in time to see a blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes looking around but I couldn't focus on her, I could only see my life laying out in front of me completely massacred and torn to shreds. I leaned heavily into Klaus tears pouring down my face. How did this happen over the course of eight weeks? LIfe was imploding on me and my heart was palpitating. The last thing I saw were my father's green eyes boring into mine before Klaus shut the door and the overwhelming sobs raked my body. Who could do this to me?

* * *

><p>Favorite and follow<p>

And please review and PM me I love hearing any feedback or ideas/ suggestions. Please? Yeah? YAY!

All the rights so go to The Originals aside from my OC's

-xoxo Cayla


End file.
